


Magnificent Bane

by ultraviolethaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Statue?Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: There is a beautiful statue of a person in the middle of a large city, and the rumour surrounding the statue is that when they touch hands with their soulmate, they will become human. Naturally it becomes a perfect photo and video opportunity to pose while holding its hand.One night and a lot of alcohol later leads to an empty statue podium and you just barely catching a very confused person in your arms.





	Magnificent Bane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/gifts).



> Surprise this is for you Mika! I hope you like it and I apologise in advance for the spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes I made :)))

Alec hates the statue. He sees it everyday on his way to work and everyday there is a 7am rush of tourist who want to take a photo with the statue. An unhealthy obsession with the rumour surrounding the statue, that when the hands touch that of their soulmate they will become human. His sister Isabelle is also one of the people obsessed with the rumour and insists on taking a photo with it every single time they walked past it.

Walking in Angel Square on his way home, Alec sees the usual collection of people round the base of the podium, looking up at the face of the statue he sees the face of someone who is trapped. Alec could relate to that in more ways than one, but he also sees the face of someone he’s in love with and has been since he first laid eyes on the thing. He hasn’t told anyone that because how is he supposed to explain that he’s in love with the ‘Magnificent Bane’ statue in the middle of Angel Square.

For a second, he imagines the superstitions becoming true. That he’s touched the statue, after all this time of refusing to even tap it. That the rumours are true, and the person imprisoned inside the statue comes to life and just magically falls into his arms. Shaking his head at how ridiculous the idea of it is, because that would actually require him to come out of the very deep closet, he’s buried in. He continues his walk home, stopping at the café under his apartment to say hi to Maia and retrieve his bidaily coffee before he disappears into his apartment for the night to watch reruns of Law & Order.

Closing his apartment door, he’s greeted with an unfamiliar smell, like someone is in his home and they’re cooking. Placing a hand on the hallway wall, as he sets his brief case on the hardwood floor, chucking his bundle of keys in the pot and slips his shoes off. Letting his blazer drop from his shoulders and slings it on the back of the couch, before padding his way to the kitchen where he discovers his brother Jace standing over the stove while his sister Isabelle sits on a bar stool shovelling marshmallows into her mouth

“Brother is home!” She shouts her mouth still full of the treat, throwing her arms in the air, sending a few of marshmallows flying at Jace and hitting him in the back of the head.

“What are you two doing here?” Alec sends Jace a look that only his brother will understand.

“I am cooking you dinner because I want to talk to you about something” Picking up one of the marshmallows that landed on the stovetop, and flinging it across the room back at his younger sister “and Isabelle said she wanted to see your face when I told you”

Jace finally announced he was done cooking and that the food was on the table, Alec paused whatever film Izzy had put on the TV and sat across from his brother waiting for whatever news he had to say. When Jace finally announced the news Alec barely heard him

“I got in”

“You got in?”

“Yeah” Jumping up from his seat Alec wrapped his arms around his younger brother’s shoulders, practically crushing him but he was too excited, Jace had gotten accepted into the team he wanted play for, since they were young boys.

“This calls for a celebration, on me” Pulling back and smiling down at his brother, they would have to go out and celebrate at some club, it was Friday evening after all. Isabelle said she would meet them there claiming she had to go home and change her clothes for ‘club appropriate clothes’.

The Magic nightclub was everything Alec hated about a night out, he much preferred a night in on the couch but tonight was about his brother. Isabelle had invited her boyfriend and his friends to join them at the club, Jace had also called Clary to tell her the news and invite her along too. The large group of them walked into the club, greeted with the overpowering sound of the bass of the dance hit playing through all the speakers.

“I’ll get us a round” Alec shouted over everything in Jace’s ear, walking off in the direction of the bar unaware that someone at the bar was watching him walk over. Alec became very aware of the presence beside him when he spun to see where the others had decided to sit, apologising to the man and smiling before turning back to the bar.

“Hey, do you come here often?” The stranger said directly into Alec’s ear, who mentally facepalmed had the man just said the most used pick up line in history on him, snorting unapologetically Alec turned to the man and shook his head “Oh no, I didn’t think you did I would’ve noticed someone as handsome as you” The man replied, Alec knowing that his siblings were a few feet away and probably watching him, he smiled slightly and turned his focus back onto getting the attention of the bartender. The man seemed to get the hint and hurried off onto his next victim.

The night went on, the sounds of top chart songs surrounded the group. Isabelle had been dragged out of the club by Simon long ago because she was way too drunk to carry on, Jace had left to the dancefloor with Clary hours ago and hadn’t returned. Leaving Alec slumped in the corner of the booth watching blurry bodies dancing together under the blue and purple lights. Sending Jace a quick text to say that he would be going home, he walked out of the club getting hit with the cooler summer night air instantly making him shiver. Pulling his jacket tighter to his body he started walking, the club was close to his work building so he knew the way home like the back of his hand.

In the centre of Angel Square like always the statue stood under the streetlights, hand outstretched in front of it invited everyone- and that special someone- to hold it.  Alec now stood in front of it looks up into the eyes of the statue. The many times Alec has just stood here and just watched the statue is an embarrassing amount, but he can’t help himself. He admitted to himself months ago that he had fallen in love with the ‘man’. The way his face is immortalised in the black metal, his slightly arched eyebrows, the small smirk on his lips, the sharp line of his jaw, everything Alec can’t stop himself from staring. The small plaque that is place on the podium reads

 _‘Magnificent Bane, forever until the right one comes along’_ Alec knows this off by heart, he reads it aloud to no one running his fingers over the slightly raised letters. He remembers all the times he had come here with his siblings and friends, all the times Isabelle had stood next to him and held his hand, the times she had made everyone stand with her at some point. Everyone but Alec, relentlessly teasing him about it saying it wouldn’t hurt him and that it was only a statue. He had always looked at all the photos that Iz had taken with the statue, all of them on her polaroid wall in her dorm room. Every time he thought about touching the hand, he felt like he wasn’t ready, which made no sense. It wasn’t like all the rumours would suddenly be a reality.

As he kept staring up into the eyes of the man, he felt the urge to just reach out and touch the statue, just this once. Surging forward he placed his hand on top of the man’s, for a moment, he thought he felt the man’s fingers move under his. He remembered all the drinks he had had that night before pulling back and smiling to himself at how dumb he had been for even for a second thinking the rumours were true. He was about to turn and leave to go home and wallow in the fact he might very much be alone for the rest of his life, forever in love with a statue. There was a brief bright light and before he knew it, he was catching a man in arms.

Looking down at the person now in his arms he smiled down at them, then shock hit him when he glanced up to see the podium in front of him is now empty. Confused he chokes out a,

“Hey?”

“Hello, I’m Magnus and it would seem you’re my soulmate so why don’t we talk?”


End file.
